Waiting For My Rocket To Come
by Anti Darth Ani
Summary: (Sequel to Maybe Tomorrow, so you know there's Martin-Samantha) Martin can't force himself to confess his feelings for her to Sam. Families are bugging both of them. Secrets, lies, hidden feelings, and so much more...
1. Running Away

Waiting For My Rocket To Come  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
Chapter I - Running Away  
  
-----  
  
I seem to find inspiration for my titles from movies and songs. Of course, this fan-fic is names mainly after the Jason Mraz CD. I guess this means that deep down in my subconscious, I cannot wait for him to release another CD. Chickens and bedroom slippers in your music video - you have to love the guy.  
  
So, this is the sequel to Maybe Tomorrow. I can't make you read it, although I wish I could, but I must say that it helps you know what the hell is going on if you've read that too. So just think about that for a moment… okay, hopefully you've gone off to read it now for background information.  
  
Anyways, if you're still here, I'm only going to tell you this once - I LOVE REVIEWS! They really make my day. That should be my slogan, because it's true. If you like, or don't like, my writing style, please let me know so I know what I need to correct and what I need to keep the same.  
  
This first half of this chapter is from the ending of Maybe Tomorrow, to refresh your memory in case you've forgotten how it went already. J (Come on, it hasn't been that long since I finished writing Maybe Tomorrow).  
  
-----  
  
Martin Fitzgerald woke up to a freezing apartment. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed and then realized that the sheet and comforter were all the way at the end of the bed, not even keeping his feet warm. Knowing he wouldn't he able to go back to sleep, Martin slipped out of bed, pulling the sheet and comforter back up for the figure still sleeping in the bed.  
  
"I love you," he whispered as softly as he could, afraid she might wake up and hear he silent confession. He pushed back a few loose strands of her hair, which covered her beautiful face. His fingertips grazed over her cheek until she slightly stirred, causing him to pull his hand away and turn towards the door that led into the hallway.  
  
He made himself a cup of coffee and slid open the balcony door from the living room to look out over the crowded streets of the city. It was even snowing a little, he realized as a few white flakes fell into his hair and onto his shoulders. He sipped his coffee, trying to forget about all of his problems, all of his fears, and all of his doubts. He had learned a lot of them since a week ago when his cousin had called and informed him about his aunt. He was thrown for an even bigger loop when Samantha had admitted that she loved him.  
  
I just can't seem to be able to tell her, he thought to himself. Sure, he could when he knew she was asleep or daydreaming, but when she wanted to really know, when he knew she was wanting for him to tell her, he just couldn't form the words in his mouth. Maybe he was afraid of what it would mean if he told her, the kind of new responsibility that would drop onto his shoulders. With everything else going on, he didn't think he would be able to handle it. At least not today, he assured himself.  
  
Samantha silently watched Martin out on the balcony. Her fingers rested on the sliding glass door, her breath creating a fog on the glass. She wanted to be able to reach out and tell him everything, but she knew she couldn't until he finally told her his true feelings. Until she knew how he felt about her, Samantha couldn't risk getting hurt even further, for she knew she would be a fool if she said she would be fine if he broke things off. Samantha even knew it would most likely break her heart, and she wasn't ready for that to happen again.  
  
Sliding the door open slowly and quietly, Samantha managed to sneak out onto the balcony undetected. She leaned against the railing next to him, forcing herself to stare straight ahead, even when she felt his eyes casting a glance sideways at her. She wanted to let him know that she was comfortable not knowing anything, at least for now.  
  
Martin silently rested his hand on hers, interlocking his fingers with hers. Only then did Samantha allow herself to steal a glance at him. He grinned softly as her, pulling her closer to wrap his arm around her. She was always there for him, he realized as she rested her head against his chest. Samantha wrapped her left arm around him and he slid his left arm around her shoulders, holding her even closer. They stood there in silence, enjoying the moment, neither one of them wanting to break the peaceful quiet. Martin kissed her forehead before resting his against her hair, vowing to himself that he would tell her how he felt, sooner or later.  
  
-----  
  
Sneakers pounded against cement, breaths coming in short pants when allowed. The blonde ponytail flapped back and forth behind the sweaty body, leaving a short, yellow trail behind her. Forcing herself to continue, no matter what, Samantha urged herself faster. The skies began to open up and pour down on top of her head, but it didn't matter to Samantha Spade. She had to keep running. If she stopped, she would be giving up, and Samantha Spade did not give up. A little rain couldn't stop her. Nope, she was on a role and she wouldn't let anything stand in her way. Not anymore.  
  
Three months. That's how much time passed since she told Martin that she loved him. Three months she waited for him to tell her something about the way he felt for her, but so far nothing. She knew she could wait longer, if he needed it, but lately it seemed hopeless for her. He never wanted to talk to her, always pulling away inside himself to think about his aunt. Her speed picked up and she pushed herself to the brink, kicking off of the ground harder each time her feet found the pavement. Jamie dropped a bomb with the news that his aunt passed away because of the cancer. Try as she might, she couldn't force Martin to talk to her about anything anymore.  
  
She passed the familiar block of cookie-cutter apartments on a busy street. Shielding them from her vision, Samantha forced herself to look away from then, suddenly wondering why she choose this route to begin with. Was she trying to make herself feel guilty? If she wasn't, why would she choose to pass by Jack's apartment building? Everything in her life confused her now, feelings fading and popping back up at the most unexpected times.  
  
Samantha found herself relieved when Jack's apartment blurred by with the rest of the street as she crossed the street and continued on towards Martin's place, where she headed, the pain in her legs picking up. Why she picked to run all the way to his apartment in the morning amazed her, but she always reminded herself about the constant need to stay in shape with the job she worked.  
  
Another ten minutes passed in a blur until Samantha reached the stairs at Martin's apartment building. Slowly down gradually, Samantha leaded forward, resting her hands on her knees, and forced her breathing to return to its normal pattern. Sometimes she knew she pushed herself a little too hard, but it helped her forget everything else around her, all the confusing and wonder, the regret and lost hope. Finally calming down, Samantha wiped the sweat away from her forehead and opened the front door and started the mean climb up the stairs to Martin's apartment. 


	2. Almost There

Waiting For My Rocket To Come  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
Chapter II - Almost There  
  
-----  
  
Martin heard the lock click on the door before he actually saw it open. Samantha pushed the door open and then peeled her sweater off, setting in on his kitchen table. I feel like we're married, Martin thought to himself, taking another sip of his coffee, not looking up from the morning newspaper. He heard Samantha sigh and felt a bit guilty, but he still wasn't ready for her to know. He promised himself he would tell her, and he tried for the past three months to say anything to make her a little less depressed looking, but the words just wouldn't find him.  
  
Deep down, he thought she already knew it, even though she still wanted to hear it straight from his mouth. Martin glanced up from the newspaper when he felt her lips on the back of his neck. "Morning," she whispered softly. Martin smirked, setting down the newspaper slowly. He loved the little games they played in the morning when she was in a good mood. This happened to be one of those mornings.  
  
"Nice weather we're having," Martin commented lightly, feeling Samantha pull slightly away from him. Then he felt her hand running slowly through his short hair, pulling his head back slightly until her lips pressed against his ear. "Great day for a good run," he continued.  
  
Samantha grinned, "Yeah, I noticed. I'm gonna get in the shower. I'm all sweaty from my run." She whispered all of this against his ear. "I wouldn't mind some company, though."  
  
Martin forced himself to swallow and then take a deep breath. "Unlike some of us here, I actually have to work today. Vivian didn't get me the day off too." He wished she had.  
  
Samantha shrugged and let go of his hair, walking out of sight into his bedroom, where the bathroom was. Martin watched her retreating form before turning back to his breakfast and shaking his head to himself. God, he loved that woman. The telephone rang as she disappeared from sight. Martin dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, checking the caller I.D. before flipping the top up and answering it.  
  
-----  
  
Samantha hummed a sweet little song to herself while the water ran down her back. Her fingers massaged her hair. She could worry about getting all of the knots out of her hair later. Right now, she needed to relax, loving the smell of her shampoo she lathered in her hair. When the world gets complicated, she thought, take a bubble bath. When it really sucks, take a nice, warm shower. So that's what she did. She jumped into Martin's shower and let the water help relax her. She admitted to herself that it did seem to be working.  
  
Someone knocked on the bathroom door and Samantha assumed it was Martin, since no one else was in the apartment at the time being. Samantha pulled back the shower curtain a ways and poked her head out into the cold air in the rest of the room. Martin opened the door and chuckled at the view of her head. "Yeah?" Samantha asked, shivering just a little bit.  
  
"I've got to be leaving," he informed her, stepping into the bathroom, dressed in his work suit with the tie he had only worn once before - at his aunt's funeral. Samantha nodded, not trusting herself to say anything to him. Their relationship was on a completely different level than she remember having with anyone else, even above the one she used to have with Jack.  
  
Martin kissed her wet forehead, shaking his head to himself and grinning. Samantha made a funny face at him when he turned around and headed for the door. She pulled her hand away from behind the curtain and flicked some water after him, but by then, the door closed behind him.  
  
She pulled the shower curtain shut again and sighed, putting her head under the current of running water, washing out the shampoo. She fussed about getting a day off all the time, but now that Vivian finally caved in and gave her one, Samantha was at a loss for something to do. She could sit and watch TV all day, but she hated sitting in Martin's apartment without him. She felt desperate and alone, worried and bored. Half the time nowadays she felt like they might as well be married. She stayed at his apartment more than her own anymore.  
  
Not that she minded, she told herself, picking up a washcloth and soaping it up. She started scrubbing her arm while thinking about her relationship with Martin. She loved having someone to wake up next to every morning. Sometimes on Sunday mornings, he made her breakfast in bed, which she rarely finished since they both got a bit sidetracked… And he's such a sweet guy, she told herself, moving to scrub her chest and stomach. Yeah, he was sweet, but he had a bit of a wild side, which she liked about him even more. If he would only tell her his true feelings about her. Then things would be perfect.  
  
The water suddenly turned colder, signaling the end of Samantha's shower. She turned both the hot and cold dials off and pushed back the curtain, grabbing a white, oversized towel Martin left on the counter for her. She grinned when she saw the little note on a light blue post-it under it. Their little game of living little tidbits of information on notes Samantha had started at the beginning of their relationship. Samantha pulled the towel around her shoulders, hugging it to her body while she bent over to read the note.  
  
Sam-  
  
Vivian decided at the last moment to give me today off at the last moment.  
  
-Martin  
  
As she read over the note, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. As first, he startled Samantha, but once she got over the initial shock, she relaxed against his chest. Martin pushed her wet hair over her left shoulder, getting it out of his face and allowing him to kiss down the right side of her neck. Samantha let out a small noise, halfway between a moan and a groan, when he reached that one spot she loved - the hollow section of her shoulder blade between her shoulder and her neck.  
  
He sucked on the skin playfully, causing Samantha to let out a full moan this time, using the nickname that he really disliked. Martin did a little half turn so his back was to the door to the bedroom. He began to walk them backwards while his hands traveled up to find the ends of her towel. Samantha frowned, a little too impatient to wait from him to make his way blindly up. She turned around in his grasp, reaching for his tie to pull him closer and to bring his lips down onto hers.  
  
God, she loved the taste of his mouth with hers. She loosened his tie while his tongue dove into her mouth. Samantha got her fingers between his neck and the tie and pulled it away further, giving him more room between his neck and the tie. He now had room to slip his head from it, but then he would have to pull away and Samantha didn't want that. She loosened it until it came undone and then she simply threw it onto the bathroom floor.  
  
As they stumbled blindly into his bedroom, Samantha's hands worked on the buttons of his shirt while Martin finally found where she had tucked one end of the towel into the rest of it. He pulled it out quickly and let the towel fall to the ground. He helped Samantha on his own shirt, which she was having trouble with. She undid the buttons at the top and Martin started from the button, working his way up to met Samantha in the middle. She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and Martin managed to get one arm out of it before flinging it off in a random direction.  
  
Groaning at the feel of his undershirt, Samantha pulled away from Martin and allowed him to pull it off over his head quickly. "If you knew you didn't have to work, I don't know why you bothered to get all dressed. It's a pain," she complained, crossing her arms over her chest to try to keep herself warm.  
  
Martin undid his buckle and slipped his belt out of the loops of his slacks, "Vivian called while you were getting in the shower. I didn't know when I got dressed this morning," he explained before crushing his mouth back against hers. They fell back onto his king sized bed, bouncing once on the mattress from the impact. Samantha pushed down his pants when a fierce pounding came from the front door.  
  
They both looked up from what they were doing. Samantha sighed and banged her head against the headboard softly in frustration. "I got to get that," Martin told her breathlessly. Samantha nodded and closed her eyes. Martin slipped off of the bed, zipping up his pants while he walked over to his shirt, kicking the undershirt out of view. So close, Samantha thought. So close and yet so, so far…  
  
She felt something damp hit her face. Martin threw the towel at her before walking out into the living room. Samantha frowned after him, getting up off the bed and pulling it on around her and making her way over the to bottom drawer of his dresser, where she kept a couple pairs of clothes and pajamas. She pulled on a simple outfit while Martin answered the door.  
  
Tucking his shirt into his pants, Martin reached the door. He opened it up quickly, wanting to get rid of whoever was interrupting them. Martin's heart sank when he saw who was standing at the door. He suddenly remembered why he had asked Vivian for the day off, mentally kicking himself for completely forgetting she was coming today. "Hey!" she said cheerfully, looping her arms around his neck in a familiar hug.  
  
Samantha walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed. She froze when she saw the female at the door with Martin.  
  
-----  
  
Ha ha ha!!! I feel so evil leaving it right there. I know something you don't! And you're just going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out! I promise to update as fast as I can… :P 


	3. Family Matters

Waiting For My Rocket To Come  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
Chapter III - Family Matters  
  
-----  
  
This chapter contains flashbacks. Instead of my normal ----- between scene changes, I'm going to have ---------- at the beginning and the end of my flashbacks, so you can tell the difference, okay?  
  
Good.  
  
A little Martin angst for all of you who are sick and tired of me picking on Samantha.  
  
-----  
  
"Samantha!" the female smiled, passing Martin to give Samantha a friendly hug as a greeting. Samantha looked at Martin helplessly, as she hugged her. Martin have a halfhearted shrug. "It's so good to see you again," she told Samantha. Samantha nodded and looked back at Martin again.  
  
"You're taking care of my cousin here, aren't you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in a dirty way. Samantha let out a nervous chuckle and felt her face start to redden. Embarrassment… great. Martin pulled his cousin away from her and guided all of them over to the couch. "So, how have you been, Marty?" she asked softly, sitting down next to him on the couch.  
  
Martin cringed. The little nickname twice in one day and it wasn't even 10 in the morning yet. He could tell the day was going to drag by very slowly. "I'm fine, Jaime. I told you not to worry about me. It's ridiculous for you to come all this way just to check up on me once a month."  
  
Jaime tucked her legs up under her body and smiled at her cousin, "Someone's got to make sure you stay out of trouble in this big city. Don't want you getting in trouble with the law or anything."  
  
Samantha smiled at Jaime's spirit, "We are the law, Jamie," she joked, resting her head on top of her hand, which sat peacefully on Martin's shoulder. Jamie laughed at this comment. The truth was that each month, her uncle sent her to check up on her slightly older cousin. Ever since his meltdown at the funeral, they had all been worried about him. Having Samantha with him helped reassure them that he was dealing with it, but Jamie saw the difference in Martin. It got smaller every month, but he still dealt with the issue as a whole.  
  
"You're going to have to show me a real night on the town tonight," Jamie told Martin, raising her eyebrows. "I heard about this really great club in town-" before she could finish, Martin was already shaking his head no. Jamie put on a pouting face and glared at him, "Oh, come on. A girl's got to have a little enjoyment in her life every now and time. Am I right, Samantha?"  
  
Samantha looked up from Martin's shoulder. "Oh, Jamie, I'm not getting pulled into this debate. We all know what a boring guy Martin is about clubs. 'They're too loud,'" she mimicked what he always said to her. Martin shook his head and held his arm upwards to indicate for them to stop their bashing on his habits. Samantha grabbed his hand and pulled it down. "No, wait!" he insisted. "I don't hate clubs. I just hate going to them with you, Samantha."  
  
Samantha's jaw dropped. She slapped his shoulder as softly as she could to send him the picture. "That's not what I meant," Martin tried to explain. "What I meant is that you always want to dance and after a while, it gets a little tiring."  
  
Jamie giggled at her cousin. "God, Marty, you are such a guy if you think dancing makes you tired. We have a lot to teach this man," Jamie told Samantha in a fake serious voice, patting Martin's shoulder.  
  
Martin jumped up off the couch and turned around to face them. "I don't have to take this from you," he pointed to Jamie, "or you," he added, moving his finger to Samantha. He stressed the second you he said, watching Samantha cross her arms over her chest. "If you can't respect the man in the room, then get out of it."  
  
Jamie gasped, placing her hand to her heart in a melodramatic way. "That hurts," she teased. "Really, Martin how could you say such a thing to us? I'm family and Samantha might as well be too." Samantha glanced away from Martin when Jamie said this. She could feel Martin's eyes on her, while he tried to think about something to say to Jamie. Jamie noticed the hesitation between them when a silence stretched between the three of them.  
  
Samantha cleared her throat and unconsciously licked her lips before biting nervously on the top one. Her jaw moved back and forth and then she sniffed. She wiped at her nose quickly and turned to look at Jamie, a fake grin plastered to her face. "You can't teach a new guy old tricks, I'm afraid."  
  
Jamie nodded, eyeing her cousin for a response. "Well," she stood up, straightening out her skirt, "I'd better be leaving. I'm meeting my friend, Melanie, at the Starbucks soon. Don't be such an outcast, Marty," she kidded, kissing his cheek before turning to look at Samantha. "It's good to see you again, Samantha." Samantha nodded and with that, Jamie made a beeline for the door, locking the bottom before shutting it close behind her.  
  
"Martin…" Samantha started, but she had no clue what to say to him. Jamie's statement hung in the air even though she was gone. Martin grinned at her, but he gave up trying to, his face returning to a look of confusion and even maybe a bit of fear.  
  
"Sam, I have to…" his sentence trailed off and he turned around, knowing it would be useless to try to explain his hesitation to her. Sighing, he closed the bedroom door shut behind him. Samantha let out a bit of her aggravation by slamming her fist into one of the plush pillows on the couch.  
  
----------  
  
"Martin," Samantha whispered. Or he thought she whispered. Maybe she was, in fact, yelling in his ear. Didn't make a lick of a difference to him now. Sitting on the edge of the bed, all he wanted was a nice glass of Scotch and the TV on. He wanted all of the pain to just leave him, go away and never come back. Why did he let it get to him so much? Part of his job included compartmentalizing feelings, so why couldn't he do that now?  
  
"Martin," she tried again, and he could hear the pleading in her voice. For the first time in his life, he didn't care. Samantha sat down on the bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, but he just pushed her away. She wanted to cry in frustration. Couldn't he tell she was worried about him? Why wouldn't he answer a word she said? Everything seemed so crazy lately, she needed something to remain the way it was before.  
  
"Go away, Sam," he muttered, kicking off his shoes and burying his head into one of the hotel pillows. Samantha sat there, shocked beyond words, wondering where his attitude was coming from. She wanted to help him get through this, but how could she when he wouldn't even look at her?  
  
"Martin, just talk to me. Say something, anything!" she pleaded, pulling her own shoes off and crawling over onto the bed next to him, facing his back. She began to run her hand through his hair, murmuring soothing words against his ear. Her body wanted out of the itchy and tight dress, but she refused to move from the bed until Martin said something to her.  
  
"I said go away, Samantha." This time, there was no mistaking the coolness in his voice. Suddenly, his skin felt like ice, causing Samantha to shiver. But she refused to give up that easily. She knew it killed him to think about it, but he had to face it sooner or later.  
  
"Martin-" before she could finish, he pulled away quickly, standing back up on the side of the bed, "Just stop it, Samantha!" he snapped. Samantha sat up on the bed, her feet touching the ground near his legs.  
  
"Just talk to me, Martin," she whispered urgently. "It kills me to see you like this. I need to know that you're okay."  
  
Martin shook his head, pointing to the door, "Look, it was a bad idea for you to come with me. Maybe you could just go."  
  
Tears threatened to pour from the corners of her eyes, but she wouldn't give up just yet. As Martin made to move away, she grabbed his hand between her two, "Stop being an ass, Martin," she begged. Having her call him an ass caused Martin to freeze in his tracks. Who did she think she was? But when he forced himself to look her in the eye, Martin felt all his resistance fled him. He silently sat down next to her. Samantha understood him better than anyone. She held his hand in hers and let him sob against her shoulder.  
  
----------  
  
Samantha looked up, jerked out of her memory when the bedroom door opened. She stood up slowly, walking towards the door uncertainly. Martin stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. Samantha stopped when she stood in front of him. He held him arms apart and gave her a weak grin. Sighing, Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She felt him bury his face against her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. He clung to her like a life vest, afraid if he let go, he would drown.  
  
"It'll get better, Martin," she whispered, running one hand through his hair. "I promise you that it will eventually get better."  
  
"Sam, I…" he almost told her. But what would it mean to her in a moment of weakness on his behalf? He wanted everything prefect when he confessed his feelings to her. Martin didn't want Samantha to find out while he struggled to keep from crying on her shoulder. Soon, he told himself. I'll tell her soon. He heard her let out another sigh, but Martin choose to ignore it. Sometimes it broke his heart to think that he was the reason she felt like this. Other times, he didn't know why is was so important to her.  
  
The shrill of Samantha's cell phone ringing broke the awkward silence between them. Before she could move to answer it, Martin's hand reached into her pocket to get it out for her. Samantha closed her eyes, holding onto his neck even tighter to try to enforce the dirty images of them together out of her mind. Martin flipped up the top of the cell phone and placed the phone next to her ear so she didn't have to let go of him. "Hello?"  
  
"Miss Spade?" the voice on the other end asked. Very military like.  
  
"This is she," Samantha replied, letting her arms unravel slowly from around Martin's next. She let them rest on his chest, palms set flat against his shirt. Her fingers began to play with one of the buttons while she waited for a response.  
  
"We have a Brandon Spade in custody down here at the police station," the person on the other end informed her. Samantha nodded, even though she knew the guy couldn't tell.  
  
"Well, I assure you I have no connection to this Brandon Spade," she informed him and saw the look Martin gave her. "It must be coincidence of the same last name."  
  
"Really?" A long paused followed. "That's interesting because he tells me you're his sister." 


	4. Can't Get Worse

Waiting For My Rocket To Come

By: Anti Darth Ani

Chapter IV - Can't Get Worse

-----

Only have one thing to say before I start this chapter. In case you haven't read any of my other fan-fics. I LOVE cliffhangers!!!!! :P Oh, I also need to say that I'm sorry it took forever to update this chapter and you might be saddened by how short it is. But I will update it soon, as I have finally finished writing Breaking The Habit and now all I have to do it edit it!

P.S. I'm not sure about Samantha's family, so I'm sorry if any of this information contradicts the show. If you know something's wrong, tell me in your review and I'll change it right away…

-----

Samantha's hand grasped Martin's, which still held her cell phone against her face, "What did you just say?" she asked in a small whisper. How did this guy know her first name?

"He claims to be your brother. Brandon Andrew Spade. Does that name sound familiar at all?" The voice pulled away from the line and shouted something in the opposite direction.

Samantha looked up at Martin's face. She knew he was just as confused, but they both knew she didn't have a brother. "Andrew Spade is my father's name. Well, it was my father's name. But he's dead."

"Why don't you just come down to the station, Miss, so I don't spend my entire day debating this issue with you over the phone. I do have more important issues to be dealing with right now. This isn't exactly a safe city." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Samantha took a moment to think this over. On her one day off of work, the last thing she wanted to do was spend it down at the police station for some guy she didn't even know. "Fine," she mumbled at last, pulling Martin's hand away from her ear and snapping the phone shut. "This has to be a mistake," she told him, more to reassure herself than to tell him.

Martin nodded, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and disappeared into the bedroom to find his tie. Samantha grabbed her jacket off the coat rack next to the front door and then waited for Martin while she pulled on her boots.

Martin came out of the bedroom, carrying her scarf in his hand. Samantha smiled and thanked him for remembering it as he wrapped it around her neck. Then they both turned and faced the door and Samantha wondered what waited for her arrival at the police station.

-----

Samantha hadn't been down to the local police station in a while, and when she got there, she knew why. She suddenly remembered why she hated this part of town so much. Maybe because of the neighborhood in which it was located, or simply because of all the stares sent Martin and her way. She wanted to roll up into a little ball and get the hell out of there, but Martin held open the front door into the building, so Samantha sighed and walked past him.

The first thing she noticed happened to be the smell. Dirty gym socks didn't even begin to cover the smell from the stale coffee, the mildew and mold growing on the walls, and then the smell the convicts brought in with them. Then there was the sweaty smell from men who sat in a patrol car all day without an air conditioning. Samantha turned to Martin, her stomach getting ready to release itself. She took his hand into hers and kissed his cheek, "I'm so glad you don't work here," she told him and Martin let out a small laugh.

They checked into the front desk and the receptionist gave them a room number. Walking down the crowded hallways, they received even more stares from people sitting in handcuffs on the folding chairs that lined the walls. They found the door to the room the lady at the front sent them to. Samantha took a deep breath and then turned the knob.

The door ripped away from her hand before she had a chance to open it. A teenage male stood in front of her like a deer caught in the headlights. A burly man came up and grabbed the boy's arms, forcing him back into a chair in the middle of the room, around a metal table. "Just keep your ass in that chair, Brandon, and I won't have to hurt you anymore."

Martin gave Samantha a slight nudge to get her into the room. Her grip on his hand tightened as she sat down across the table from Brandon Spade. Martin took the seat next to her. The police officer looked from Brandon to the pair of them, "I can see the family resemblance," he mentioned.

Brandon snorted at this and kicked his legs up onto the table, leaning back in his chair so that only two of the four legs stayed on the floor. Crossing his arms across his chest, he stared at Samantha defiantly. "I didn't ask the bastard to call you. I mentioned that I had a sister my mother told me still lived in the city, and before I know it, you're blocking my one escape chance."

Samantha rested her elbows on the table, rubbing her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. "Is there a reason you called me here today or do you just love to tease the feds?" she asked the officer, whose name tag read Williams.

At this statement, Brandon's feet fell back to the floor. He leaned forward in his seat, putting all four legs back on the floor, "You work for the government?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yeah, we work for the FBI," Martin put in and for the first time, Brandon looked at Martin. His attention soon returned to Samantha. "This is ridiculous," Samantha said, standing up. "I don't have time for this. You're not my brother and you deserve whatever punishment you've got coming, buddy."

She and Martin were halfway out the door when she heard Brandon call after her "Mom says you should come visit us back in Virginia when you decide it wasn't her fault dad died." Samantha froze up for a minute. This guy sure knew a lot about her family if he didn't share the same parents. Samantha shook her head, satisfied at the slam of the door behind her. The guy shared nothing with her, she was sure of it.

-----

"Do you want to talk about it?" Martin asked as soon as they arrived inside of his apartment. Martin went to turn on the heater as Samantha took off all of her winter clothes. She wrapped the scarf around one arm of the coat rack and placed her jacket on another. Martin handed her his and she hung it up next to hers.

Samantha involuntarily wiped her hands against her pants. Martin stepped in front of her, lifting her hands up with his, their palms flat against each other. Samantha entwined her fingers with his and grinned softly. Martin pulled her closer, starting to sway back and forth, "We can go dancing if you want," he suggested when he figured she didn't want to talk about it.

Samantha shook her head. "You want to know what I want to do right now?" she asked, a hint of sultry in her voice. Martin pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the tips of her fingers. He eyed her lips and then looked right into her eyes, waiting for an answer. "I want to finish what we started before Jaime interrupted us."

Martin raised one eyebrow, something he tried teaching Samantha how to do numerous times, but she still couldn't do it yet. "I could use a shower after being in that station," he remarked.

Samantha let out a soft grin, resting her forehead against his, "I guess we'll do it your way today, Mr. Fitzgerald." Martin nodded before finding her mouth with his. 


	5. Those Wonderful Words

Waiting For My Rocket To Come

By: Anti Darth Ani

Chapter V - Those Wonderful Words

* * *

Samantha's eyes shot open as she awoke from her dream, or more like a nightmare. She sat up in the bedroom, gasping for air while trying to breathe. Martin stirred in the bed next to her, but luckily he didn't wake up. She brushed the short hairs out of his face, her hands trembling. Getting up slowly, she made her way into the living room and sank down into the couch. Her cell phone sat right there on the coffee table, staring her straight in the face and daring her to pick it up.

Samantha nervously bit the nail on her thumb. All she had to do was pick up the phone and punch in the memorized ten digit number, wait for someone to pick up on the other end of the line, and then just ask what she wanted to know. No small talk, no familiar conversation, just ask the question and hang up. Surely she could that without falling apart.

She picked up the cell phone off of the coffee table and turned the power on. Flipping up the top, Samantha punched in the ten digit number. Her finger paused over the send button. Did she ever need to know if it was true? Yes, she decided. If she didn't ask, it would drive her crazy for the following months of her life. She already had enough on her mind to worry about.

It rang once, twice, three times. Samantha was in the process of hanging up when a groggy voice answered on the other end of the line, "Hello?"

Samantha sucked in a sharp breath. The last time she heard that voice was… no, she wouldn't think about that now. She would ask the question and hang up. No small talk, no catching up or talking about the city. Just ask the question, get an answer, and it's over. "Do I have a brother?" she asked.

A long silence followed on the other end. When the voice responded, it seemed much more awake and alert. "Samantha, darling, it that you?"

"Do I have a brother?" Samantha asked again, wishing the woman would just answer the question.

"I haven't heard from you in forever. Not since you moved to that horrible city years ago. How's the weather? Are you getting any snow over there yet? And what about your personal life? I heard that you got your nose a little dirty in an adult relationship with your boss a while back-"

"Do I have a brother or not?" Samantha snapped, interrupting the woman in mid sentence. She didn't have the patience or will to continue listening to the ramblings of an aging woman.

"I was worried when Brandon told me he wanted to go to the city. I mean, I lost you to the city first, but my younger child, too? I knew he wanted to find you, Sam." A pause stretched, following by a clicking noise and then the voice returned. "I got pregnant with Brandon about two weeks before your father's accident."

Samantha sighed, a tear streaming down her cheek, "And what? You just decided it wasn't a big deal that you were going to have a baby, so you didn't tell me?"

"What would you have said, Sam? I know how you felt about your father and me. You're twenty years older than Brandon. We weren't careful is what happened. But Brandon's been a blessing to me. I mean, how am I supposed to explain to my two month old baby that he's already an uncle-"

"We're not talking about me and my mistakes," Samantha snapped, cutting her off. "This conversation is about you and your lies to me for over half my life! How could you just keep this from me for all of this time?"

"When was I supposed to tell you?" her mother retorted. "After your father's funeral, you just left, Sam. All you left me was the name of a city and a street address. You didn't give me a chance to tell you!"

Her mother shocked her more and more with each sentence. "Never gave you a chance?" Samantha hissed, her voice raising despite her effort to keep quite in order to let Martin sleep. "You've had fifteen years, mother! You couldn't have added a little P.S. to the bottom of one of your birthday or Christmas cards, telling me I have a little brother?"

"I didn't think it would be appropriate to discuss it over the phone or at the end of a stupid card. I wanted to tell you in person, Sam. I didn't want it to happen like this."

"I don't have to listen to your bullshit anymore. Fuck you and your lies," Samantha snapped, hanging up before her mother could reply again. The woman on the other end of the phone sat on her bed, utterly shocked by her daughter's behavior and language.

Samantha set her cell phone back down on the coffee table after double checking that the power was completely off. She slipped back into the bed next to Martin facing away from him and looking out between the blinds at the dark night. She thought she saw some flakes of snow, but it could have been her imagination as well.

Samantha wiped away the few tears on her face, but when she did this, she thought about her father again and her old life at home. The image of her father's grave brought a fresh, bigger wave of tears. Her whole body began to shake softly as she buried her head against the pillow, willing for the images to go away, for the tears to stop.

Martin's eyes opened and his ears heard the soft sobs coming from the woman in bed next to him. He propped his head up on one hand and pulled Samantha's blond hair back behind her shoulder. She pushed her head further into the pillow, getting her face out of Martin's view. "Sam?" he whispered, rubbing up and down her arm with his hand softly, trying to comfort her.

He brushed at her hair again, letting his hand rest on the side of her face. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Samantha shook her head, as if trying to tell him nothing. Well, a blind man could tell she was far from fine. He used most of the strength his had to turn her protesting body around to face him. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked so depressed it broke Martin's heart.

He sat up in the bed and pulled her up against him. Samantha rested her face against his undershirt, clinging to him helplessly when the sobs refused to stop. Martin wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders, running his hand through her hair repeatedly. "Shhh, Sam," he murmured against the top of her hair.

"I hate her," Samantha whispered, choking down another sob that threatened to come. Martin looked down at the woman in his arms, who rarely showed so much raw emotion. "She's lied to me for all this time and she's not even sorry."

Martin kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her back, watching the tears slow down. "Who's lied to you?" he asked patiently. Samantha shook her head, letting out a small yawn. All the crying made her tired.

"My mother lied to me. Brandon is my brother. My full brother." Samantha laughed at the irony. "I almost wish my mother had cheated on my father so that he would only be my half-brother. Then I wouldn't feel as betrayed about it. I expect my mother to cheat on my father, since she was drunk half her life, but not this. Never this." Samantha sighed, snuggling her head into a more comfortable position against his chest, "Just hold me, Martin," she whispered.

Martin nodded, and kissed the top of her head. His eyes only closed when he felt her breathing even out and her grip loosened on his undershirt.

* * *

Samantha woke up feeling abnormally cheerful. She sat up in the bed, stretching out in all directions while letting out a huge, loud yawn. Her fingers reached the headboard and her toes barely touched the footboard. Samantha smiled to herself, resting one hand under her head while she went to push the hair out of her eyes. She felt a stiff piece of paper on her forehead. With little effort, Samantha pulled the note taped to her forehead off. How she hadn't noticed it as soon as she woke up she didn't know. 

Sam-

Surprise for you in the kitchen. WAKE UP!

Marty

Samantha grinned when she read the 'Marty' at the bottom. He was either in a really good mood too, or he felt really bad about her breakdown early in the morning. Samantha hoped to God it was the first one.

Samantha dug into Martin's closet, pulling out one of his oversized football team shirts and, raiding herself of her own clothes, pulled it on over her head. She figured she would give him a little treat before work in thanks for helping her through her meltdown.

By the time Samantha made her way into the living room, Martin was humming while twirling a spatula in his hand. He then poured some batter onto the pan on the stove. Soon his humming became full out singing and Samantha smiled to herself. Even without trying to, Martin could make everything seem perfect, even if all hell was breaking out around the apartment. Just one of the many reasons she loved him so much.

"HEY! Give me space so I can breathe…" Martin wailed at the top of his lungs, flipping over the pancake like a pizza made with dough. "Give me space so I can see. Give me space so you can drown in this with me."

"Please don't ever mention drowning around me again," Samantha kidded, announcing her presence. Martin froze in mid twirl of the spatula. It clattered to the floor, but he was grinning anyways. He disappeared behind the counter for a moment while he retrieved the utensil, but then his head popped back up and he set it back down on the counter.

He motioned for her to join him in the little kitchen. Samantha slowly made her way across the short distance from the hallway to the bed to the kitchen. Martin turned her to face the stove and plopped the flipper in her hand. Samantha glanced over her shoulder at him, wondering what he wanted her to do. Rolling his eyes at her, Martin put his hand over hers and helped her flip the two huge pancakes over onto their other sides. The pan sizzled and Martin grinned.

"I figured you could use a little cheering up after talking to your mother," Martin explained, pointing to the coffee machine, which was almost done with her morning coffee, the fresh fruit in the basket on the kitchen counter, and the pancakes still cooking.

Samantha turned around to face him, a huge grin covering her face. It was going to be such a great day, she could tell right now. Falling back asleep in his arms felt so perfect. Sure, she had to work, but afterwards, she would be coming back with him. She knew how to persuade him into a sappy romantic film if she tired. A bowl of popcorn and a glass of wine and the evening would be perfect.

"You already cheered me up earlier, Marty," she told him, looping her arms around his neck. She scooted a little to the left, the heat from the stove starting to hurt her back. "You really didn't have to go out of your way for me like this," Samantha pulled his head closer to her, "but I'm glad you did."

Martin rested his hands on the counter on either of her sides, leaning even closer. Samantha didn't know if it was the heat from the stove being on or from being so close to him, but suddenly even his oversized t-shirt seemed to make her feel like her skin was burning. "I love you, Martin," she whispered while she brushed her lips against his.

Martin stepped as close as he could get to her, effectively pinning her against the counter. "God, I love you, Sam," he whispered back, pressing his lips against hers urgently. Suddenly, those three most powerful words in the English language weren't hard to say at all. They just fit into everything, a single piece in the bigger puzzle. Martin could tell Samantha was grinning against his mouth. He left one hand on the counter while he used his other to run through Samantha's hair, pulling her head even closer to his.

Martin pulled away only because he smelled something burning. "Oh shit!" he shouted, jerking away from Samantha to grab the handle of the pan on the stove. He dumped the pancakes into the garbage can before setting the pan on the counter. Martin blushed slightly, "Maybe pancakes weren't such a good idea."

For the first time in months, Samantha let out a laugh. A real, side splitting laugh that made her hold onto the counter to support herself. Her breaths came in gasps and it hurt like hell to breath, but the laughing wouldn't stop. Martin shook his head at her, spraying the pan before setting it back down on the stove. He still had a little batter left that he poured into the pan. Samantha distracted him when she laughed so hard she snorted. Her snort made her cover her face with her hands, but she just laughed even harder.

"Sam, it wasn't that funny. Samantha, are you okay?" he asked, pulling her hand away from her face to look at her. She clung to his arm, gasping for air, the laughing finally subsiding. Martin chuckled at her, kissing her forehead before setting his attention back to the stove. "Why don't you sit down on the bar stool there before you hurt yourself? Or anyone else for that matter."

Samantha sank into the seat, watching him over the counter. Nothing could ruin her day. He had finally told her how he felt. Samantha Spade was walking on clouds.


	6. Perfect

Waiting For My Rocket To Come

By: Anti Darth Ani

Chapter VI - Perfect

XXXXX

Had to change the rating to R because of this chapter. Only chapter in this entire fan-fic that's going to need a R rating. Sorry to all of you who didn't want the R rating.

XXXXX

Samantha walked into the bullpen all smiles. Even the fact that she had a little brother her mother never bothered to mention to her couldn't make her upset right now. After months of waiting, she knew that he actually cared. And the way he had said it to her. He sounded like he had been trying to get it off his chest forever and he was so relieved when he finally managed to.

Samantha sat down at her desk, switching her desktop computer on. She sat back in her chair and waited for it to boot. And his timing was so to perfect. Now Jack, his biggest mistake in their affair had to have been his timing. He told her during the middle of sex that he loved her. Right before it really got good, he had the nerve to drop the l-word bomb on her. She hadn't said anything back to him, just slipped out of the bed, dressed quickly, and left the hotel room.

No, Martin was far smarter than Jack. Early in the morning, letting her ponder over how she would reward him later in the day. And he had seemed really concerned about her too. No better way to tell a woman you care about her. A little beep from her computer jerked her away from her thoughts. Samantha typed in her username and password and her desktop appeared. A picture of her father, mother, and her standing in front of their old home, where her mother still lived. It hurt too much to call it her home anymore.

"Nice looking family," Danny commented, taking an impolite chuck out of the side of his jelly filled donut. Samantha turned to face her friend. She almost told him that Martin had told her he loved her, since he already knew about their relationship. But doing that would make it feel tainted, Samantha told herself, so she kept her mouth shut.

"It was a nice family," Samantha commented. "But it isn't anymore. Too many lies and deceptions to make a working family now." Samantha didn't mention that one of the deceptions was one of her own. Danny wouldn't understand. None of them knew much about her past, and she liked to keep it that way. Not even Martin, who in the past four months had gotten closer to her than anyone before. She couldn't bare to tell them about her past. Not right now. Too many skeletons in those closets at her old house. Samantha reminded herself she would have to change her background soon.

"I don't know how you can eat those donuts every single morning, Danny. Do you know how much fat and calories are in those things?" she asked him, turning her chair around to look at him head on. His hair was all over the place, like he didn't own one single brush or comb.

"Yes I do, Dr. Phil, my own doctor reminds me every visit I make before she stabs me in the ass with a needle for my yearly shots." He paused, letting out a small cough. "Come on, Vivian's holding a conference without us. Jack's already out working on our missing person, the poor bastard. Way too early to have to stomach some of the stuff we see during this job." Danny said all of this to Sam in between polishing off his donut and chugging down an entire mug of coffee.

Samantha nodded, smirking at the 'poor bastard' remark. After the way Jack had been acting lately, Samantha thought it was something good for Jack to handle. Give him a taste of his own friggin' medicine.

XXXXX

"I want to get out of here," Samantha complained, looking over Martin's shoulder at his computer screen. "We've already found the girl. Can't you do all of this paperwork tomorrow?" She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, fingering his tie.

Martin smirked, setting down his pen and yawning, "A little impatient, aren't we, Miss Spade?"

Samantha nodded, "Extremely," she told him, playfully nipping at his ear. "Sure, our missing person could have gone somewhere, but that paperwork will still be sitting on your desk tomorrow, Martin." She lowered her voice and kissed his neck, "I want to get back to your place… to thank you for such a wonderful breakfast."

"You need to learn how to wait a little better, Samantha," he informed her, shutting off his computer. "You can't be the top priority for everyone in the world, you know."

Samantha tightened her grip around his neck, loosing his tie a little. "But I can be for you, right Martin?" she asked, kissing down his jaw line towards his mouth. He had shaved that morning before she woke up, and the faint smell of his aftershave was driving her crazy. "You have to stop wearing this stuff," Samantha complained, pulling her lips away so they were only inches from his own. "Today, sitting next to you while Vivian was talking… Well, let's just say a few thoughts were up here that shouldn't have been," she hinted, nodded as to indicate her head.

Martin turned his chair around, making Samantha release him in order to stay standing. "I must say, I think I've been a bad influence on you recently, Sam," Martin kidded, standing up and pulling his jacket on over his shoulder. "Shall we be going?"

"YEESS!" Samantha wanted to scream, but instead just dragged the word out, latching onto his hand and pulling him towards the nearest exit.

XXXXX

"Oh finally!" Samantha sighed, shutting the apartment door behind her. She quickly latched the lock before peeling her jacket off of her shoulder, wet from where snow had melted on it. "I thought that poor cab driver was never going to find the gas pedal," she exaggerated. "I almost reached up front to point to it just to get him away from the building."

Martin pulled off his own jacket and shook all the remaining snow flakes out of his hair. Turning to Samantha, he reached out and swiped a few flakes out of her hair. Samantha glanced up at him while he continued to rid her hair of the snow. Soon, her own hands were busy, working on his tie, her least favorite clothing garment. "Martin," she whispered when she finally managed to pull the tie off.

"Hmm?" he asked, absentmindedly brushing the rest of the snow flakes out of her hair. Samantha wanted to start right away on the buttons on his shirt, but she paused for a moment, "Go turn the ringer on the phone off," she told him, taking a moment to unwind her scarf while Martin quickly turned off all the noise the phones would make. Samantha pulled her cell phone out of her pocket as an afterthought, turning it off and tossing it onto the couch. Martin's phone and beeper soon followed after hers. His beeper, however, missed the couch and fell to the floor. He'd worry about it tomorrow.

Martin made his way to the bedroom and motioned for her to follow him. Samantha happily complied, almost skipping through the bedroom doorway and closing the door after her. "Martin," she started, but was interrupted by his lips pressing against hers. Samantha's head went back while his tongue dove into her mouth urgently. Samantha already felt like moaning and they hadn't even started yet.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. For once, she wished he worked somewhere else, somewhere where he didn't have to wear button up work shirts everyday. It really created a bother after a while. She managed to get all the buttons undone while Martin sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands lifting her shirt up quickly. Their lips broke contact while her shirt came off and Martin quickly removed his undershirt as well.

Samantha loved looking at his chest and stomach. All the defined muscles, not one spare inch of fat and a very sexy six pack. Just looking at him was getting her more excited than usual. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," Samantha whispered near him.

Martin looked up at her face, his fingers freezing on her belt buckle, "It hasn't been that long since we've had sex, Samantha," he reminded her. Samantha nodded, grinning like a mad man. "Yeah, I know. But this is different," she told him, climbing onto the bed and flopping down onto the pillows facing up at him when he hovered over her. "Because you've told me how you feel about me."

Martin looked down at her, really seeing her for the first time in weeks, "I honestly thought you already knew how I feel about you, Sam."

Samantha nodded, "Yeah, but it's different when you tell me. Straight from the heart." Martin leaned down and captured her lips with his.

XXXXX

Samantha let out a deep moan when his mouth found her breast. "Marty," she jerked around under him, unable to keep still. She let go of the sheet to run her hand through his hair, forcing his head harder against her chest while her back arched up off of the bed.

After his slow torture, Martin slipped one hand between her back and the mattress, resting his elbow on the sheet and holding her body flush up against his. His mouth traveled back up her front, stopping at that blissful little spot on her shoulder blade. He licked inside the hollow part and playfully nipped at the surrounding area. "Oh God!" Samantha choked back another moan.

His lips traveled up her neck at a leisurely pace until his mouth finally found hers again. Samantha let go of his head and rested her hand back on the mattress. Very slowly, Martin lowered Samantha back to the bed and slipped his arm out from under her. Samantha knew it was coming even before Martin took both her hands in his, pinning them down next to her head on both sides.

When his mouth pulled away from hers, Samantha gasped for air right before he plunged into her. A brief moment of pain before pure bliss. "Martin," she tried to form an entire sentence, but even that proved to be quite difficult as their bodies began to move in unison. "Tell me… again," she muttered, out of breath and panting.

He didn't need to ask what. Martin rested his head on the pillow next to hers, "I love you, Sam," he told her. "I always have," he whispered, his pace becoming faster and more desperate. "Even since before you told me." Samantha matched him trust for trust. "I've loved you since I saw you." He kissed the sweaty side of her face. She was so close, he could tell. They'd already been through this routine twice that night, and neither one showed signs of wanting to stop. "You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered again, right before they both climaxed.

Samantha gasped at the pure pleasure emitting from her body. Her back arched off the bed for a moment before she fell back down. She opened her eyes slowly and Martin already began to ravish her neck in more kisses. Samantha turned her head to the side to give him a better angle.

XXXXX

The muffled sounds coming for Martin's bedroom drowned out the sound of Martin's answering machine turning on. After the beep, a woman's voice filled the empty kitchen, "Hello? I'm trying to reach Samantha Spade. I called the FBI department, and the sweet gentlemen told me this is where I could reach her, although I'm not sure because the recording on the machine's a male. Anyways, Sam, if you're there, please call me back. I don't want us to end up not talking again for fifteen more years." A slight pause proceeded in which Mrs. Spade could be heard in the background. "And Daniel really needs to talk to you. Says it's urgent."


End file.
